Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen and a manufacturing method thereof, and a color filter substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
According to operation principles, the conventional touch screens can be sorted into a inductance type, a capacitance type, a resistance type and the like. The resistance type touch screen is controlled by pressure induction and mainly comprises a resistance thin film that is closely attached to the surface of the display. During the operation process, the resistance thin film and the display cooperate with each other. When the coordinates of the touch point on the display is determined, the intention of the user can accordingly be determined on basis of the displayed content or image corresponding to the above coordinates. At present, the conventional resistance type touch screen for the liquid crystal display mainly comprises a four-wire resistance type touch screen and a five-wire resistance type touch screen.
A four-wire resistance type touch screen comprises a composite film of four layers. An outer layer on the lower side is a glass plate or a hard plastic plate that is used as a base layer; an inner layer on the lower side is a transparent conductive film (such as ITO) applied on the inner surface of the base layer; an outer layer on the upper side is a plastic layer for preventing the surface from aging or being scratched; and an inner layer on the upper side is a transparent conductive film applied on the inner surface of the plastic layer. There are a plurality of fine particles for separating the two transparent conductive films. The two transparent conductive films are used as the working faces of the touch screen. A silver strip is respectively applied on both ends of each working face, so that a pair of electrodes is formed for each working face. The pair of electrodes of one working face are perpendicular to those of the other working face. In the case that a voltage is applied on the pair of electrodes of one working face, a parallel voltage distribution uniformly and continuously occurs on this working face. If a user's finger touches the plastic layer on the outer surface, the two transparent conductive films originally insulated from each other contact with each other at the touch point. When a predetermined voltage is applied on the pair of the electrodes extending in a certain direction (such as the X axis direction), while no voltage is applied on the pair of electrodes extending in the other direction (such as the Y axis direction), the voltage value at the touch point in the parallel electric field generated by the pair of electrodes in the X axis direction is exhibited on the pair of electrodes in the Y axis direction. By measuring the voltage value of the pair of electrodes in the Y axis direction, the coordinate of the touch point in the X axis direction can be determined. Similarly, when a predetermined voltage is applied on the pair of electrodes extending in the Y axis direction while no voltage is applied on the pair of electrodes extending in the X axis direction, by measuring the voltage value of the pair of electrodes in the X axis direction, the coordinate of the touch point in the Y axis direction can be determined.
A five-wire resistance type touch screen is also a composite film of four layers. Specifically, a precise resistance network for forming voltage fields in two directions is formed on the glass plate (i.e. the outer layer on the lower side), and a conductive layer of NiAu, which is merely used as a conductor, is formed on the plastic layer (i.e. the outer layer on the upper side). In addition, in the five-wire resistance type touch screen, the voltage fields in two directions are applied on the same working face in a time division way. When the surface is touched, the voltage values in the X axis and the Y axis at the touch point are detected in a time division way, and then the coordinate of the touch point is determined. In the five-wire resistance type touch screen, four wires are led from the working face and one wire is led from the conductor face, thus five wires are led from such structure.